


A Lesson in Lust

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [9]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love will find a way, M/M, Quickies, Secret Marriage, Spit As Lube, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Raizel and Frankenstein are back in their old routines.  One day Raizel comes to the principal's office with a problem only Frankenstein can solve.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Lesson in Lust

Raizel opened the door to the principal's office.

Immediately Frankenstein put on the bland smile he wore at school. 

"How can I help you today, Raizel?" he asked cheerily, keeping up the pretense that they were guardian and ward rather than centuries-old husbands.

Raizel said nothing aloud. His eyes pierced Frankenstein, who came closer to see what was wrong.

**"Franken...I need you."** Raizel said into their bond at last.

"Here I am, ready to help with whatever is wrong," Frankenstein hated this charade but felt he had to keep it up in case someone walked in.

Raizel groaned softly. Frankenstein was worried. Had someone been bullying his precious Master? He would tear them limb from limb!

**"No, Franken. I mean, that I need _you._ "**

Frankenstein's blue eyes widened and he lost his breath.

**"You mean you came here because you needed... _me?_** he panted.

When Raizel nodded, hastily for him, Frankenstein had to hold back a moan. They had not been having sex for long, and he still suffered from an irrational fear that Raizel might be mostly doing it to please him. But this...this was proof that Raizel wanted his body and wanted it badly.

Frankenstein's mind whirred. "We can't do that here," he decided. "Not until I've changed some things. But I think I know where we can..." He took Raizel's hand and led him down the empty hallway to an unused classroom. Frankenstein selected a key from a ring and unlocked the door. As soon as they stepped inside he locked it hastily behind them. He quickly checked all of the blinds for gaps and made sure that there was no security camera. There was one, but he taped some paper over it and hoped that Tao would not question him about it.

Immediately Raizel shredded their clothes and embraced his lover. Frankenstein moaned at the sudden skin-to-skin contact. "I love you, my Raizel," he whispered and snuggled into his Master's body. 

"I love you too, Franken," Raizel murmured. "I need you so much!" He kissed his Bonded hungrily, pushing him towards a desk. 

"I'm afraid we must be quick. If no one can find me it could be awkward later," Frankenstein warned sadly. He wanted nothing more than to be taken slowly and luxuriously as his Master did so well.

"Will you let me prepare you, Franken?" Raizel wanted to try but so far Frankenstein would not let him.

"I will let you suck my fingers," Frankenstein said firmly.

"Very well," and Raizel took them into his mouth, licking and sucking them until Frankenstein was very hard. He spread spittle over his aching erection, hoping it would be enough. 

Frankenstein worked quickly, inserting fingers more rapidly than usual and ignoring the pain that this caused, though Raizel kissed him in concern. 

"How would you like me?" Frankenstein asked, blue eyes almost glowing with lust.

"I think I know," Raizel said slowly. He smiled softly as he turned Frankenstein around and bent him over the desk. Frankenstein grinned. He had never been taken like this before. Raizel must be hungry indeed! He spread his legs invitingly, causing Raizel to feel as if he would go mad with desire.

"Come and get me, Master," Frankenstein wiggled his buttocks temptingly. Within a second Raizel was inside him, customary gentleness replaced by a ravenous appetite.  
Frankenstein had never seen this side of Raizel, and he loved it. He relished the energetic thrusts that seemed to pierce deep into his mind until all he could think of was his husband. His own need was great, and he found himself humping the desk with all of his might, enjoying the meeting of hard cock and hard wood.

It was not long before Frankenstein neared his climax as Raizel's sensations added to his own threatened his sanity. "Ugh!" he groaned, and spewed creamy cum all over the desk. Raizel kept pumping until his own climax had him spilling his seed inside Frankenstein. "Oh, Franken," he moaned, riding the waves of ecstasy.  
Raizel wanted to stay in his Bonded and make love to him again more slowly, but the ringing school bell put an end to that thought. "I must go," he said regretfully. "Tonight?" He used his power to instantly clean both of them and then to put their clothes back on. 

Frankenstein smiled in anticipation. "Yes, tonight." Frankenstein quickly scrubbed the desk with some soap he found by the sink in the classroom's lavatory.  
"I will save this classroom for us, my dearest," Frankenstein wrapped Raizel in his arms once more as they prepared to say goodbye. "And I will write a note to each of your teachers saying that due to a personal problem, you must be allowed to come to me, your guardian, whenever you need it."

"Thank you, my Franken," Raizel did not want to let go. He gave his husband a long, loving kiss before reluctantly walking out with him. He waited as Frankenstein relocked the door. Seeing no one about, he gave Frankenstein's bottom a pinch and walked back to class with a serene expression, almost laughing as he felt Frankenstein's surprise and then the inevitable swell of vanity. He could just see the smirk on Frankenstein's face...

"Did Principal Lee help?" Shinwoo was worried.

"Yes," was all Raizel said.

"You need to see him more often. You look so much more relaxed and happy now." 

"I will," and Raizel gave his most enigmatic smile.


End file.
